


Bethmora's Consort

by lupinistic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic
Summary: While looking for a way to break the curse and bring Bethmora back to its former glory, he runs into a young wizard who just wants to belong. Together they will bring about a era for humans, wizards, and magical creatures alike. M/M SLASH Nuada/Harry





	1. Not so Quiet Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy.  
A/N: For those who have already read this chapter, I am just fixing some mistakes me and my kindle made. No new stuff in this chapter.

Nuada strolled through Surrey on a foggy night, heading toward the sound of a swing squeaking in the distance. He knew that was a strange occurrence at this time of night, children were usually in bed. He kept walking until he came to a bent fence around a playground worthy of being condemned. He looked to see a short person with long midnight black hair sitting on a swing near the end. The figure stopped as Nuada walked up to them from behind.  
"What are you doing it here so late young one?" The figure got up and turned around, revealing a teen boy with aristocratic features and luminescent emerald green eyes.  
"You say that as if you're much older than I. You don't look a day over 20." He said with a smile. "Then again, I suppose being an elf does that to a person." Nuada took a step back.  
"How did you know what I am?" The boy tilted his head to the side.  
"I'm a wizard. I learned about you elves in school. Mostly the story about the truce between elves and humans. What's your name?" Nuada was intrigued. He hadn't really bothered to interact with wizards. They were human, mostly, so he avoided them. Any info he had on them came from the goblins in Gringotts.  
"My name is Nuada Silverlance. Yours?" The boy's eyes went wide.  
"Th...The Prince?" Nuada chuckled.   
"Yes. But if you have read about the truce, you know that I exiled myself. Now, your name?" The boy visibly collected himself before answering.  
"Harry Potter, your Highness." Now this name he had heard.  
"The Boy-Who-Lived?" This made the boy- Harry- scowl. "Don't like the name then?" Another face.  
"Not in the least. But what brings you to Surrey? Not a very exciting place." Harry said, sitting cross-legged on the ground, Nuada moved to do the same.  
"I was just passing through when I heard you on the swing. I'm heading to Bethmora in Ireland." Harry nodded in understanding, then got a far off look in his eyes.  
"What is it like? Bethmora, I mean." Nuada's eyes went wide before he smiled and started telling Harry of what Bethmora was like before the Golden Army was created, making Harry look wistful. Then Nuada sighed.  
"Now it has a sickness upon it, and it’s my fault. I begged my father to let the goblins build the Army, and now our land is cursed." Harry gave him a look of sympathy, making Nuada want to change the subject.  
"How old are you Harry?"   
"I'm 16. I'll be 17 next week on the 31st. That's of age in the Wizarding World. I can't wait till I can leave." This got Nuada's attention.  
"What do you mean?" Harry shifted nervously, looking anywhere but at the Elf in front of him.  
"After my parents died, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They... Hate me. Hate me for my magic. Merlin! They probably would have hated me anyway. They treat me like a slave. So I can't wait to leave when I'm 17." This information made Nuada angry.  
"What's stopping you from leaving now? It's only a week." Harry grimaced.  
"And go where? Dumbledore will find me if I go to the Wizarding World. Not that I want to go back there right now anyway. I've already taken out the Dark Lord. No place for me there now." Nuada absorbed this with a nod, a thoughtful look on his face. It only took him a few minutes to finally come to a decision.  
"Come with me." Harry looks up in surprise.  
"What?!" Nuada chuckled.  
"Come with me. I'm good at keeping myself hidden, I could keep you hidden as well. I wouldn't mind the company, and you could see the world. Will you go?" Harry was staring at him in shock.  
"Are... Are you serious?" He asked, looking afraid of hoping, making Nuada's heart squeeze in sadness.  
"Of course. I don't like the idea of you traveling the world by yourself." Harry grinned at him, before launching himself forward, his arms wrapping around Nuada's neck. Nuada tensed for a moment before chuckling and hugging him back lightly, until Harry let him go and stood up.   
"I need to go get my things, then I'll be ready to go!" Nuada got up and followed the young wizard down a couple of blocks until they came to a row of identical houses. Nauseatingly so. He stopped at the one labeled number 4, freezing in apprehension, the prince coming up beside him.   
"Do you wish for me to come with you?" Harry thought for a moment, before looking at Nuada shyly.  
"You're already doing so much for me. I can't..." Nuada waved him off.  
"I offered. Do not think of yourself as a burden. If you were I wouldn't be taking you with me. Of course you have a lot to learn, but we will rectify that." Harry grinned.  
"Then yes, I'd like for you to come with me." Nuada smiled and gave him a small push forward, Harry smiling shyly back at him. They both went to the back door, Harry waving his hand, lock clicking. They quietly walked in, the shorter of the two walking toward the cupboard under the stairs, waving his hand to unlock the lock on the door. He ducked inside grabbing a medium size sack and started shoving things inside. They heard footsteps on the stairs and the younger froze, before relaxing when the figure of a muscular boy about Harry's age appeared. Nuada however had his hand on his sword just incase. The other boy quietly came up to them and whispered.  
"What's going on Harry?" The teen asked, eyes flicking to Nuada warily before focusing on Harry.  
"I'm leaving a week early. It's safer this way, Dudley. We both know Dumbledore will probably send someone to 'collect me' on my birthday. And I've been offered a way out." The other boy-Dudley- looked to Nuada again.  
"I suppose he's involved?" Nuada stepped forward to speak.  
"Harry is going to travel with me and I plan to hide him from the wizards, so yes I am involved." Dudley seemed to size him up for a moment before nodding and bringing his attention back to Harry.  
"I'll go get Phobos and Phebos." The older whispered and crept back up the stairs. Nuada stood next to Harry.  
"Phobos and Phebos?" Harry grinned.  
"My familiars. They're just babies right now but Phobos is a black mamba and Phebos is a black panther cub." Nuada nodded, but was looking at the sack that Harry had just shoved his belongings, including his trunk into. Harry gave another grin. "Extension charm. We can use it to store any supplies we might need." Nuada gave him a smile. He wasn't even traveling with him yet and he was already thinking in 'we'. It was... Adorable, and very telling of how easily he latched onto someone who was kind and willing to take care of him in any sense. Not that Nuada thought he was weak by any means, but emotionally he was deprived and was like a leech, clinging to any bit of affection he could get. Nuada wasn't really an affectionate person, even with his sister who he loved dearly, but he would not deny the boy if he needed, or even wanted it.  
While Nuada thought all this, Dudley had come back down with a snake and a black ball of fur and handed it to Harry, who was now watching him.  
"Are you ready to go?" The elf nodded and followed the young wizard out of the nauseatingly clean house, listening carefully for any noises of danger. He didn't stop listening until they were at the end of the block and next to the manhole Nuada intended to use for travel. He waited patiently for Harry to put the cub in a hidden inside pouch of his sweat shirt, it's small head looking out beneath his head, before opening the cover and motioning his young companion down. After Harry was a good way down, Nuada looked around to make sure they were not seen before climbing down and dragging the cover back over behind him. Harry was waiting for him when he reached the bottom. Nuada took the lead until they came to one of his camps he had set up years ago.   
A large bed covered in silk blankets and pillows sat in the center, off to the left of that was a bathroom, though older still had working plumbing. Below both those was a small kitchenette and a table with three chairs sitting around it. Harry pulled out his cub and gently set it on the bed, then taking the snake and doing the same with him before turning toward Nuada, looking thoughtful.  
"What do I call you?" He said, head tilting like a dog. Nuada smiled, and motioned to one of the chairs as he sat in another. He waited for Harry to sit as well before he answered.  
"You may just call me Nuada. I've never been big on the formalities, unless I have to use my title. Besides, from what I understand, when you turn 17 you will be a Lord." Harry's eyes narrowed.  
"What do you mean a Lord?" It was Nuada's turn to be confused.  
"The Potter's are an Ancient and Noble House. Going back to Merlin. Maybe even before that. The head of the family is either a Lord or Lady. In your case a Lord since as the last of your family, you are the head of the family." Harry was glaring down at the table now, eyes glowing with suppressed power. "I am sorry if I upset you, I thought you would know these things. From what little I know, heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses learn these things from an early age." Harry waved him off.  
"It is not you who has angered me. I have a feeling Albus Dumbledore had something to do with this and was most likely supposed to make sure I was educated in such things. He made sure I would be ignorant. I'm going to have to go to Gringotts sooner than I had wanted to make sure Dumbledore hasn't tried to steal my title." He then looked up at Nuada with hopeful eyes. "Will you go with me?" Nuada sat and thought for a moment before answering.  
"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you so I suppose I have to go, don't I?" Harry beamed at him, then seemed to grow shy.  
"Thank you for all you're doing for me. I realize that you are going out of your way to help me. I hope that maybe I can help you in some way, to repay you." Nuada gave him a small smile.  
"There is no reason to thank me young one. I decided I wished to help you. Felt compelled even. So I help you of my own accord. There is nothing forcing me to help you." Harry just kept smiling, then blushed when his stomach rumbled. Nuada chuckled, getting up to get his bag of provisions, rooting around and pulling out a couple of apples for Harry. He put them on the table in front of the wizard and said boy took one and bit into it gratefully. While he ate them Nuada grabbed his sword and went to a slightly secluded area before pulling off his shirt and putting it aside to train and think.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Harry ate his apples as he sat and thought about what had happened in the course of the day. This morning when he woke up he had been planning on leaving the magical world for the muggle world, and everyone in it. Then he meets Nuada, a prince, in the park, and he wants him around. The Prince of Bethmora wanted his company! It was mind boggling. Not to mention how handsome he was. There had to be someone who loved the elf and be pissed off that Harry was anywhere near him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something whistling through the air catching his attention. His curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the noise and its source, only to be left standing in shock. He was travelling with a mouthwatering god. He watched as Nuada's muscles flexed as he battled invisible foes. He was absolutely stunning, white skin over perfectly chiseled muscles, beautiful even with the scars decorating his body thanks to past battles. After about ten minutes of being entranced, Harry was startled by Nuada stilling and looking in his direction.  
"How long have you been there Harry?" Said boy blushed under the intense gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by the prince.  
"I don't know. A while I guess... You're very good with your sword." Nuada smirked.  
"I've been training for over a 1,000 years. I better be good." Harry stared with wide eyes.  
"1,000 years! Just how old are you?" Nuada chuckled, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on, seeing Harry give a small pout, but masking it quickly.  
"I'm 1,316. So I only have 1,300 years on you." He walked back toward the kitchen, the boy following faithfully behind. "Now we need to get some rest before tomorrow." Harry smiled and nodded, but froze when he realized something.  
"Are we going to be sharing the bed?" Nuada looked at him curiously, an eyebrow raised.  
"Is that a problem?" Harry blushed again.  
"No. I was just wondering. Good night." He quickly slid into the left side of the bed, not looking at the prince. Nuada was highly amused as slid into the other side of the rather large bed. It would seem the little wizard had a crush on him, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't reciprocated. But he would leave these thoughts for tomorrow.


	2. Semi-Unwanted Affections

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy. If I did... Many things would be different.  
A/N: Hey folks, just a quick fixing up of the chapter, and maybe adding some info here or there.  
Nuada woke up to the sound of whimpering, making him look over to see Harry looking distressed in his sleep. Nuada moved over and pulled the wizard into his arms, causing him calm down and burrow into his chest with a sigh. This surprised Nuada as well as made a pleasant warmth spread through his chest. He fell asleep again rather quickly after that, arms locked around the small body pressed against his.  
Harry woke up feeling very comfortable and safe. This definitely confused him, especially the pair of arms around his waist, and the firm chest that he was pressed up against. Then he remembered the previous day and realized who the arms and chest must belong to. He slowly looked up to see that the prince was still asleep, so he relaxed against him again, trying to soak up as much contact as he could. He doubted that he would get this opportunity again. Which was a shame because it felt so right! Which was completely insane, because they had only just met, and by chance for that matter!  
What he didn't realize was that the aforementioned prince was awake and in a similar dilemma. It was slightly terrifying, to be so attached to the small wizard in his arms, after barely a day. To save them both face, he pretended to shift in his sleep, slowly releasing the body next to him, albeit reluctantly. Harry took that opportunity to roll till he got to the end of the bed, then the floor. He felt a scaled body wrap around his waist and slither up his body. Harry smiled and rubbed the snake’s head, then looked back to see Nuada getting out of the bed.  
"Good morning Nuada." The Prince smiled and stretched.  
"Good morning Harry. How did you sleep?" Harry blushed a little bit, before taking a deep breath and answering.  
"I slept pretty well. What are we doing today?" Nuada's face furrowed in thought before he answered.  
"I want to start your training but I truly don't see the point until after your birthday." Harry looked slightly insulted, but Nuada continued before he could speak. "In a week your magic will increase, and you may go through a creature inheritance which would mean starting over. So it's better to wait." Harry relaxed and smiled at that, nodding in agreement.  
"That just tells me what we aren't going to do though, not what we are going to do." Nuada chuckled.  
"You're all shy at first, but your a just a cheeky brat in the end aren't you? What we are going to do is head to a safe house of mine in London. It's above ground, but connected to this tunnel. It's about a five hours walk from here. Think you can handle it?" He asked teasingly. Harry didn't answer, just grabbed the panther cub, put it in his sweatshirt, and started down the tunnel. What surprised Nuada was the fact he was going the right way without asking. He chuckled, grabbed his sword and started after the raven haired wizard.  
They both walked in silence, giving Nuada a chance to think. He really liked seeing another side to the at first shy wizard. He was a cheeky brat, and more than likely sassy as all hell. The way his hips swayed back a... Wait, that had to stop right there. It was bad enough that he had affection for the boy, and enjoyed having him sleep in his arms, but he was just that. A boy. One who would take affection anyone because of the lack of it in his early life. Even if Harry cuddled up to him, it didn't mean anything beyond friendly affection, so he couldn't let it become more on his part. Maybe this bringing the boy with him wasn't such a good idea... But he couldn't take back the invitation. That would be cruel and dishonorable. So he would just have to bear with it until Harry decided he didn't need Nuada anymore.

A/N: I know it's short, but I just felt this was a good place to stop to build suspense and emotion. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I have 3 days off work so hopefully that works to my advantage. Hope you guys liked it and please review!


	3. Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually had this and the next chapters written for a while. My main fic site is ff.net, and I honestly hadn't realized I hadn't posted them on here. Really sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy.

 

Harry felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Someone cared about him. And he was hot as fuck too. By the feel of his chest he was well muscled, strong, dominating... Driving Harry crazy. His hormones were going haywire and his magic was humming under his skin in approval, happiness. Like it had found something it had been looking for always long time. It was unnerving, as it had never happened before. He put it to the back of his mind and looked at Nuada who was about a foot behind him, looking to be deep in thought.  
"What are you thinking about?" The elve's head popped up and Harry found himself caught in an intense gaze, before it disappeared behind a neutral mask.  
"Just wondering if you'll have a creature inheritance come your birthday. And if you do, what will it be? So many possibilities." Harry smiled at him.  
"I hope I get a creature inheritance. I think it would be amazing to be something more than just Harry, and not because of the death of my parents. Because of my being born as I am instead." Nuada moved to walk up next to him.  
"The Wizarding World really did a number on you didn't they?" Harry sighed, nodding slightly.  
"They either praise me like a god, or condemn me like a demon. I fought their war for them. A child. But they just won't let me go. I've taken out the Dark Lord, and now they can rebuild. I'm definitely glad that you made your offer." Truly he was. He would always be grateful to Nuada.  
"I say we go to Gringotts tomorrow. I know goblins have bloodline tests that tell you what you will inherit, what creature blood you may have, even who your soulmate is." Harry stopped in his tracks, making Nuada stop as well.  
"Soulmates are real? There's actually someone out there for everyone?" He looked so hopeful that it made Nuada smile, while also sending a wave of pain through him. There was someone out there waiting for the little wizard, ready to love him. The very thought nauseated the prince, but he had to shove those thoughts away again.  
"Yes Harry there is." There was silence for a moment before Harry spoke.  
"Have you found yours?" Nuada closed his eyes, and shook his head before starting to walk again. Harry hurried after him, changing the subject. "Well at least we have a start to a game plan. Can someone have an Elf as a creature inheritance?" Nuada chuckled again, putting aside any melancholy thoughts.  
"I believe that someone can. I don't know the last time it happened though." Harry nodded, looking giddy.  
"That would be awesome! Then we would both be elves, and maybe you could teach me to use a sword like you do." This made Nuada out right laugh.  
"Let's worry about getting to the safe house for now, and talk about training later." Harry pouted, but continued walking. The traveled the rest of the way in silence.  
\-------------------------------------------  
A little less than 5 hours later they came to a metal door that led to what appeared to be a trapdoor. Nuada went up first and opened the door, peering around before motioning for Harry to follow him. They climbed into an older style kitchen, appliances at least 20 years old, but it was in excellent shape, and strangely free of dust. This prompted Nuada to speak.  
"It would seem Mr.Wink is already here." Harry gave the prince a curious glance.  
"Who is this Mr.Wink? I don't remember you mentioning him." Nuada didn't get a chance to answer before the hulking troll walked through the large archway leading to a dining room. He looked at Harry for a moment before speaking to Nuada in what Harry figured was a form of troll.  
"This is Harry Potter. He will be travelling with us once he turns 17 in 6 days. Harry, this is Mr.Wink." Harry stared for moment then casually said.  
"Very nice to meet you. Though you’re smaller than the troll I fought, you also look a lot smarter." The troll looked to be debating whether to take what was said as a insult or compliment. In the end he replied, and Nuada translated.  
"He said it is also nice to meet you, and that you must be skilled to fight any troll." Harry shrugged.  
"Not really. It was just luck and desperation. Plus I wasn't the only one fighting him. I have more skill now, but I still have a lot to learn." Mr.Wink nodded in approval and spoke to Nuada again, making him laugh.  
"You think so now, wait till he gets comfortable. Then he's a cheeky thing." Harry got the gist of what what the troll said and gave an innocent.  
"Whatever do you mean Nuada?" That gained a snort and an eye roll before Nuada led him through into what must be the sitting room with a grand fireplace on one wall. He started pointing around.  
"There is a bathroom off the kitchen, and one bedroom down here. It is the only one that Mr.Wink can sleep in, so we will be sleeping in one of the four bedrooms upstairs. There are bathrooms off each of the bedrooms, so we each have complete privacy. We'll have to get some food for your familiars tomorrow, until then we will figure something out. Would you like to settle in?" Harry looked around slowly, then gave a smile and a nod.  
"Probably a good idea. I can't imagine Phobos and Phebos are too comfortable right now. I'll put them and my things away, the I'll come back down, and we can all talk." Nuada nodded and lead the young wizard up the stairs, again pointing rooms out.  
"At the very end to the left is the master bedroom, across from that is the next biggest room, then two smaller rooms closer to us that are the same size. The master is yours, and the one across is mine." Harry's eyes went wide.  
"Wait what?! This is your house, the master is yours!" Nuada looked at him with a small smile.  
"Have you ever had a big room to yourself Harry?" The boy looked suspicious, but shook his head anyway. "That is why, at least this time, the master is yours. Do not argue with me, because I have had arguments my whole life. I will not take no for an answer young one." He really wouldn't, and he was willing to drag the wizard in the room and lock him in until he accepted it. Well maybe not the lock in part, but he'd drag. What he wasn't prepared for was the little missile that collided with his chest, causing him to caught it in his arms. The missile had of course been Harry, hugging him for all he was worth. He was again surprised to hear a sniffle come from small body. He pulled away a little to look down and saw tears in those bright green eyes. "Harry, why are you crying?"   
"You're so nice, and taking such good care of me and you barely know me! Nobody's ever cared about me this much, not since my mum and dad. Everyone says they care, but they all just use me. But not you." Nuada sighed and held the boy close as he cried. He should have seen this coming. The boy was sassy yes, but emotionally fragile. He'd have to work hard to rectify that, and boy would it be a long road. This wasn't going to help the growing feelings he had for Harry, but he needed to put the boy first. After a few minutes the sobs were reduced to sniffles, and Harry let out a miserable groan.  
"What's wrong now Harry?"  
"I got your shirt all wet. It was so nice too." Nuada started to chuckle, then broke into a laugh, squeezing the wizard for a moment before releasing him and shoving toward his temporary room.  
"Then I suppose I better get changed, as should you. Meet us down stairs whenever you are ready." Harry nodded and walked into the big room, taking it all in as Nuada smiled then moved to his own room.  
\-------------------------------------------  
With Harry  
The poor boy was close to hyperventilating in excitement. He had never had a room so big to himself. It was twice the size of the Dursley's master bedroom. He still couldn't believe that Nuada was being so nice to him, or that he had cried all over the elf! That had been truly embarrassing. Harry took a deep breath and carefully pulled out Phebos and put him on the bed before he started to explore. Maybe he would take a bath, he hadn't gotten a chance to do that in a long time. But he also didn't want to keep Nuada and Mr.Wink waiting. He supposed he could take a bath before he went to bed.  
\-------------------------------------------  
' '- trollish  
With Nuada  
It didn't take very long for Nuada to change and head back downstairs to the sitting room with Mr.Wink. The troll spoke first.  
'He is very young. Where did you find him?' Nuada sighed, looking into the fireplace.  
'That he is. I found him in a park in Surrey. The Boy-Who- Lived. Very strange odds. He just wanted to get away, so I offered to let him come with us.'  
'And now you are questioning that choice.' Nuada inhaled sharply and looked toward his friend. 'Do not look so surprised. We have been friends for many years, and I know you well. What is troubling you?' Nuada heaved a sigh and looked at the fire again, like it had the answer to all problems in the universe.   
'I am growing attached to him. In more ways than I thought possible. It is a possibility that he is also growing attached to me, but that could also be attributed to his lack of affection and care for all these years. I do not want him to feel obligated toward me because he thinks of me as some sort of savior. I want him to stay with me, of course, but because he wants to, not because he feels obligated.'  
'So you truly care for him?' Nuada felt judged and embarrassed even though the troll's wasn't accusing, only curious. It was hard to admit this to himself, let alone anyone else.  
'Yes. And I suppose that in itself is a terrifying thought. I have cared for very few people in my life, and none of them mortals. I think the most terrifying part is that I don't know if Harry will stay mortal come his birthday or if he will become a creature who is immortal. I do not want to lose him to death.' There, it was out in the open. He was not so saved by the appearance of the little wizard that they had been talking about. It was going to be hard to not care for him more with how adorable he looked in a fluffy pair of pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt. How did a 16 year old still look adorable! He shook his head to clear those thoughts as Harry sat in the chair opposite Mr.Wink.  
"Harry you said something about fighting a troll, when was this?" This prompted the wizard to launch into a story about his years at school that lasted long into the night, until they all went to bed, hoping to get up earlyish to go to Gringotts the next morning.


	4. Trip to Gringots

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy.

 

Harry woke to strong arms around him again, which was odd because he didn't remember falling asleep in the same room as Nuada this time around. So why was he wrapped up in his arms? Not that he was going to complain, it felt amazing, but what was the reasoning?   
"You were having a nightmare and I could hear you from across the hall. Nothing else calmed you down." Harry blushed and nodded his head, though he didn't move away.  
"Thank you Nuada, I hadn't realized I was still having nightmares." They were both silent before a scaled head appeared between them and started wrapping itself around Nuada's shoulders. Harry laughed and wiggled out of Nuada's arms, rolling off the bed. "Come on Nuada. Today is the day I learn at least some answers and I want you to be there for it. It's so exciting, I can't wait!!!" He did a little spin before going to his trunk and grabbing a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt, heading to the bathroom, hips swaying back and forth as he went. Nuada just sat staring at the door for a moment, somewhat dazed before getting up and heading toward his own room. He stopped at his bed and carefully removed Phobos from his shoulders and placing him gently on the mattress before heading to his own closet.   
He couldn't figure the small wizard out, no matter how hard he tried. He made him care, and even seemed to truly care for him if his inclusion in everything was anything to go by. He could understand the boy feeling like he owed him, but that didn't usually include bringing one with you to learn such personal things. It was mind boggling. Then, as previously stated, Nuada himself cared about Harry a great deal, more than he cared to admit, and the boy wasn't even doing anything! The prince found himself drawn to the wizard, compelled to look out for and take care of him. Well, more like wrap him up in what the humans call bubble wrap and hiding him away from the rest of the world, keeping him to himself. That in itself was terrifying. The only person he had been close to since his mother died when he was 120 was Nuala, and she was his twin, of course he was close to her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He looked down and noticed he had changed into more casual human cloths without even noticing. Huh. He quickly moved answer the door when a second knock came. He found Harry there waiting for him. Said boy's eyes went wide.  
"You're wearing slacks." Indeed he was. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up dress shirt. Nuada smirked.  
"Yes Harry, I am. Are you ready to go?" That made the boy grin.  
"Yes!!! Let's go so I can find out what I want to know!" Nuada chuckled and followed after the bouncing teen. "And because of my long hair, no one will even know I'm there." This seemed to make him almost as excited as the information he would learn. It was amusing.   
"I'll wear a cloak with the hood up, as I can't hide like you can." Harry frowned at that, but nodded.  
"If I'm a Lord, I'm going to work to where we don't have to hide. I hate hiding." Nuada chuckled as he grabbed his cloak and walked toward the fireplace.  
"We'll be using the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. And wasn't hiding the whole reason you are supposed to be traveling with me?" Harry gave a huff.  
"Yes, but hiding because you're tired of people, and hiding because you will be discriminated against are two different things. I spent my entire life being treated like a freak, and I'm not going to let anyone make someone I care about feel like a freak either." This made Nuada smile, before he grabbed Floo powder, climbed in the fireplace, calling out his destination as he threw down the powder. He gracefully walked into the pub, and turned to watch for Harry. A moment later Harry fell into his arms, making the Prince sigh. He was really starting to wonder if the bubble wrap was an option. The boy blushed and thanked him before pulling away and walking toward the back door, Nuada shook his head in amusement as he followed. Harry tapped the stones, admitting them into the alley. They walked to the large white building quickly, Harry far too excited to look around as they went.  
Both Harry and Nuada nodded to the goblins outside the bank, and said goblins, having sharper eyesight, bow to Nuada as he passes. Harry stops in the doorway and looked around until he spots a certain goblin and heads for him.  
"Good Morning Griphook." The goblin looked up in surprise.  
"Mr.Potter. You recognize me?" Harry gave him a grin.  
"Of course I recognize you. I do believe I've proven I'm not like other wizards. Now would you be able to help me today?" The goblin gave a small smile and nodded.  
"How can I help you Mr.Potter?" Harry went to speak, then realized he didn't know what to ask, so he looked to Nuada for guidance. The Prince rolled his eyes but answered anyway.  
"He needs to speak to..."  
"We." Nuada glared at Harry, then sighed and turned to Griphook again.  
"Fine. We need to speak to the Potter account manager." Griphook was looking between them with wide eyes, making Nuada sigh in exasperation. "Sometime today would be preferable." That snapped the goblin out of his thoughts and he nodded.  
"I am the Potter account manager, so if you will follow me to my office." Nuada's eyes narrowed but he followed behind Harry and the goblin. He was wondering, if this goblin had met Harry before, why did he not speak to the boy before? This would definitely be a question he would ask. They walked behind the tense goblin. Something was definitely not right here. They soon came to an ornate door labeled with the goblin's name. They were ushered inside and bade to sit down. Once the goblin got into his own seat, he got down to business.  
"Before we begin, I must ask Mr.Potter... Why have you been ignoring our correspondence?" Harry looked at the goblin in confusion.  
"What are you talking about? I never received any correspondence." This made the goblin confused.  
"We have been sending you letters twice a week to come claim your inheritance since you were 14. Being entered into the TriWizard Tournament automatically made you an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World and made you emancipated. Are you telling me you never received even one of them?" Harry shook his head and frowned. Then he grit his teeth.  
"But I'll bet I know where they went. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to interfere." This made the goblin even more confused.  
"But isn't the Headmaster your magical guardian, having your authorization to deal with your accounts?" This made Harry freeze, and Nuada looked at him in concern. Harry looked over and gave his new friend a small smile, before looking back at the goblin.  
"Please enlighten me as to what a magical guardian is?" This made Griphook's eyes narrow.  
"I take that as he did not have authorization. A magical guardian is a person who looks after you in the magical world, mostly for muggleborns and muggle raised children. Dumbledore claimed that the Ministry had appointed him your magical guardian. I would venture a guess that was a lie as well. He will be brought to justice, do not fear about that." Harry took in a deep breath, nodding his assent.  
"Prince Nu..."  
"Just Nuada, Harry." The Prince gave the boy an innocent smile as he looked over at him with a glare. In the end he just huffed and rolled his before returning his attention forward.  
"Nuada, told me that I could get something called a blood line test to find out things such as a possible creature inheritance, or who my soulmate is. Could I please take that?" The goblin was staring at them in wonder, but snapped out of it at the question.  
"Of course . It's actually a very good idea, as it will also tell us what all you will inherit besides the Potter Lordship." The goblin pulled out a piece of parchment and a knife, placing them on the desk. "Just knick your finger and put three drops on the parchment. After we read over what comes up, it can either go with you or be locked safely in your main family vault." Harry nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath as he lifted the knife, cut his finger and bled on the parchment. They waited a couple of moments for all the information to appear before them. Once it seemed to have all appeared on the page, Harry took it in his hands, letting Nuada read it from beside him.  
Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Creature: High Elf  
Abilities: Beast Speaker, Tamer  
Inherited: Potter (by blood), Perevell (by blood), Gryffindor (by blood), Black (inherited through will), Slytherin (through conquest)  
Mother: Lily Marie Potter  
Father: James Charlus Potter  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
Godmother: Alice Claire Longbottom  
Godsiblings: Neville Longbottom  
Soulmate: Nuada Silverlance, Crowned Prince of Bethmora  
Once they each got to the bottom of the parchment, they stared at each other in shock. But it made oh so much sense.


	5. Soulmates

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy.

Nuada POV

His soulmate.... Harry was his soulmate. It made so much sense, how he found himself drawn to the wizard, wanting to care for and protect him... Hold him... It also meant that whatever affection Harry had started showing for him wasn't just because he was the first person to truly care about him. But these were all things to talk about once they were back at Nuada's, well now their safe house. He would not say anything in front of a goblin he did not trust.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Harry POV

The young wizards magic was vibrating in happiness underneath his skin, apparently very pleased with the fact that Nuada being his mate was finally acknowledged. It was amazing! He looked over at the Prince, catching his gaze, giving him a questioning look. Nuada motioned toward the door, making Harry give a nod in return. Later then.  
\-------------------------------------------  
They both looked at the goblin expectantly. Said goblin was gaping at them, totally dumbfounded, before he sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't really be all that surprised. You, Mr.Potter, have always been remarkable and unpredictable, so you being the mate of the Heir of Bethmora isn't too far off for you. Now, back to business so you two can leave and discuss things." Griphook tapped the paper and five ornate rings appeared. "Please place each ring on your right middle finger and they will all fuse into one ring." Harry nodded and first grabbed the Potter ring which had a crest of a potter's wheel, then the Black ring which was a grim, Peverell was a triangle with a circle and line inside it, Gryffindor which was predictaby a lion and the Slytherin was a baslisk. As the goblin said they became one and the potter wheel was the most prominant. Harry smiled happily at the ring then grinned at the other two creatures in the room.  
"I own half of Hogwarts, and I'm emancipated!!! Take that Dumbledore!!!" Nuada gave a smile and looked to the goblin.  
"Are we needed for anything else? I would like to get my mate home so we may speak of todays events." Griphook shook his head, sensing it wasn't really a question but the prince was obviously trying to be nice in front of his mate. Harry was always the polite type, and even though he was usually very demanding and impatient, he didn't want to upset Harry. Nuada stood and waited for the wizard to stand before he nodded to the goblin, trying to usher the cheerful soon to be elf out the door as he too said his good byes. They then started to walk toward the entrance of the bank, Nuada pulling his hood back up. Harry kept glancing at him nervously, obviously unsure where they stood, making Nuada debate on what to do.   
He was of course ecstatic, he had been waiting centuries for his mate. He was quite happy to find that the reason he was feeling such a connection to Harry was because he was his. Only his. So he glanced at the boy that walked next to him, watching for a moment as said boy chewed on his lower lip nervously, before patting his head in reassurance. Harry looked over in surprise before beaming and throwing his arms around Nuada's waist. The prince rolled his eyes, but gave into the hug. He wouldn't dare deny his mate the affection he craved. If he got any satisfaction out of it, it's not like it was a crime. After a moment Harry let him go, walking to the exit again, this time with a large grin on his face. Nuada gave a chuckle, following behind his little mate.  
Harry stopped suddenly and gave Nuada an impish grin that instantly made him wary. The wizard grabbed his mates hand and then with a pop they were pulled through a tight tube and then appeared in the master bedroom of the safe house. Nuada sucked in a harsh breath and went rigid, trying to gain back his equilibrium back. He then glared at his young mate who was giving him an innocent smile.  
"What was that?" Harry just grinned, not answering as he threw himself on the bed. Nuada rolled his eyes and laid down next to him with a small gap between them. Harry rolled to face him.  
"I'm glad I know why I've been so drawn to you. I was really starting to wonder why you made me feel so safe." This caused a rare grin to spread across the prince's face.  
"It does make sense. Though I hope you would have felt safe with me anyway, as whether you were my mate or not I will protect you." This caused Harry's face to light up with a smile, before he got all shy again. Nuada waited a moment to see what he would do, not wanting Harry to feel self conscious. The young wizard moved a little closer, laying his head on the elf's chest, sighing in contentment. Nuada slowly wrapped his arm around Harry to pull him closer. "This just means I'll have to keep a closer eye on you, as you'll be in more danger now." Harry snorted, turning onto his stomach to where he was half draped over the prince, looking up at him through his lashes. He crawled up to where their faces at most five inches apart before speaking.  
"You do realize I am the Boy-Who-Lived? Dumbledore is out to control me and I have a plethora of enemies? If you had planned on keeping me around before you would have been stuck looking out for me." He gave a blinding smile at the end of his speech and Nuada just raised an eyebrow.  
"You're going to keep me on my toes aren't you?" This got him a mischievous grin before the wizard slid out from under his arm and rolled off the bed, heading toward the door. "Where are you going?" Harry was already in the hall before he answered.  
"Kitchen! I'm hungry!" The elf sighed and closed his eyes, trying to process the information gathered today. Not only did he find his mate, he found out his mate is well known and extremely powerful. His life just got infinitely more complicated but he hoped that he and Harry would be alright.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry skipped down the stairs and ran to the kitchen to look through the fridge, and found nothing. "Oh dear. And we forgot to get food for my familiars! I guess I'll just have to go to the store." He started to head for the door then stopped and headed up the stairs to tell Nuada. He hummed a small tune as he headed toward the master bedroom. He poked his head in the room to see Nuada sleeping. He tiptoed toward the bed and slid onto the bed next to him slowly, his face inches from the Nuada's, taking a moment study his mate. His mate. That concept seemed so weird now that he thought about it. He hadn't even known mates were a thing in the Wizarding World let alone that he would have one. Someone who made only for him, to love and care for him and vice versa. It was the thing he had wanted most in the world.  
It didn't hurt that he was definitely drool worthy. Harry could see many jealous glares in his future, because there was no way he would be go long without people staring at Nuada. As he was thinking this an amused pair of gold eyes had opened and were now watching, waiting for him to notice. It took a moment but Harry finished perusing the rest of his body, biting his lip when their eyes met. The wizard froze and blushed, ducking his head down to press into the mattress. This made Nuada chuckle. His little mate was so shy.  
“I thought you were headed to the kitchen to get food?” Harry looked up at him, slightly embarrassed but willing to answer.  
“I was but we have nothing in the kitchen. That and we forgot food for my familiars so I need to go to the store.” Nuada sat up, got off the bed and headed toward the stairs, a confused Harry following behind. “ Where are you going?”   
“With you to the store of course. Did you think now that I have found you I was going to let you go anywhere alone?” Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared after the prince. Nuada noticed the shift in his mates demeanor and turned. “Are you alright Harry?” The wizard was silent for a moment, looking down at his feet before he answered quietly.  
“ I am fine, it’s just… Nobody has… I mean I have friends who like to spend time with me but…” Nuada gave a soft smile.  
“No one has ever chosen you over anything else, have they?” Harry didn’t look up but shook his head. The elf walked to the young man, placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face to look him in the eye. Once he was he spoke again. “I will make it very clear to you now then. You are my mate. Mine. I have waited a long time for you, even given up hope that I would ever find you when we met. I suppose that is why I did not recognize what the pull was. I am a very protective and possessive person, meleth nin. I would never choose anything or anyone over you. Not my revenge or even my sister, who is my twin and very dear to me. Believe me this.” Harry’s eyes watered before he threw himself at Nuada. The prince caught his mate easily, pulling him close as he started to cry.   
After a few moments, Harry pulled away and vigorously rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Nuada with embarrassment. “Sorry about that.” Nuada gave him a smirk.  
“You say that as if you have a reason to be sorry. I have guessed at your upbringing and realized that you have not received much affection or comfort in your life. I am not one who is often looked to for such things, but I will give all you need. I am very comfortable in doing this in fact, so do not be afraid to come to me if you need.” He turned to head back to the stairs, but froze and turned toward Harry with a devious look. “And I mean any need.” Then turned and went down the stairs, Harry standing there with his mouth hanging open. After a moment he hurried after the elf, face completely red. Bastard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is kinda filler but I wanted to show some of the fluffy interaction between Nuada and Harry now that they know that they are mates. Hope you guys like it, and as always please review!!!


	6. Some Much Needed Wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy.

 

Trollish

Harry had decided to put a glamour on Nuada so he wouldn't have to walk around looking like the unibomber at the store. He was hating every minute of it. They kept the hair color but his eyes were now blue, skin slightly tan and the scars gone. Harry liked how Nuada looked naturally. He was pulled out of these thoughts by Nuada speaking.

"There is one thing we need to talk about." The prince continued once he knew he had Harry's attention. "What to do about Dumbledore and these 'friends' who betrayed you that you told me about." Harry's face was scrunched up for a moment before answering.

"I haven't decided yet. What I first have to figure out is if it is all my friends or if it is a select few. Ron and Ginny were definitely in on it but I am not sure about Hermione and the twins." Nuada nodded, with a thoughtful look.

"Hermione and Ron are, or were you two best friends, correct?"

"Correct. Ron was my friend. Hermione I need to talk to and see what she says. Then again she may lie to me… I can't be sure now." Nuada nodded again then froze, turning and grinning at Harry.

"I actually have a way to know if she was in on it." Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My sister has a gift. Whenever she touches someone she gets there their memories and emotions. She will know if this Hermione is lying to you." He looked around the aisle they were in with narrowed eyes for a moment before he spoke again. "I have to say, even though I hate these humans, they have invented a lot of useful things to make life easier." Harry gave a half smile.

"I understand why you hate humans. I really do, but not all humans are terrible. I have seen some truly good humans. Arthur Weasley is one of them. He is closest thing to a father I have ever had. Can't think of any others, but if there is one good human, there must be more, right?" Nuada sighs.

"There is you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't count, I'm not really human, now am I?" Nuada gave a half smile.

"I suppose not. I can't say I will ever like humans, but I will stop trying to devise ways to kill them." Harry stopped for a moment, and stared at Nuada who stared back.

"That's good, now I don't have to spend time to talk you out of it." He said, before flouncing off, hips swaying back and forth. Nuada shook his head and muttered to himself about his mate thinking he was always getting his way as he walked after him. Scary thing is, now that he had found him, if there was even an inkling of Harry ever leaving him over such a thing he would probably give in. Hopefully he would never have to find out. Harry looked back at him and spoke again. "Now what do you like to eat anyway? I don't think I will want to come out again this week. I want to stay in until my birthday." Nuada raised an eyebrow.

"I mostly like fruits. And why do you want to wait till after your birthday?"

Harry grinned at him.

"I want it to be an unveiling of sorts. I guess I am just excited that my elven heritage is being awakened! I feel like the true me will be coming through I guess." Nuada gave him a small smile once again.

"I suppose I feel like a new person as well. It is strange I suppose, but I am so used to living for myself. I suppose that putting someone before yourself has that sort of effect on you." He looked toward Harry to see him grinning happily as he looked over food in the produce section. They didn't take much longer in the store, wanting to get back home. Harry discreetly shrunk their bags and apparated them back home. Nuada watches as Harry organizes the kitchen and throws away the bags before he turns toward him.

"I also thought we could use this week to get to know eachother better. I mean all I really know about you is what I read in books and you only know what little I have told you. Us being soulmates, we should know more about each other." Nuada smiled.

"I completely agree Harry, there are many things we should know about each other. Where do you want to start?" Harry taps his chin in response.

"I'm not sure yet. Let me go feed my familiars and think about it." Nuada watched with a small smile as Harry ran through the livingroom and up the stairs, greeting as he did so. Said troll gave Nuada a look of question, making the elf sigh before heading into the livingroom to speak to him.

"It would seem that Harry is my mate."

"That explains your feelings. And you can put your worries aside."

Nuada rubbed a hand over his face.

"Not all of them." Wink gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Nuada sat heavily in an armchair before the fire.

"What if he cannot look past what I have done in the past? What if my flaws and mistakes are too much for him? What if the number of my enemies scares him away? There are yet many things that could go wrong my friend." Wink shook his head.

"I do not think that will happen.I have heard many things about Harry Potter. I think he may have similar fears Nuada. He has a great many enemies for killing Voldemort and has made his own mistakes. I think the two of you are a good fit." Nuada stared up at his friend for a moment before shaking his head fondly.

" , when did you get so wise?" Wink gave a haughty look.

"I have always been wise, you are just a stubborn ass who ignores my wisdom." This got a laugh out of the prince.

"Fair enough. My apologies then, I will endeavor to listen to you more in the future." Wink gave a serious nod.

"You better." Nuada rolled his eyes before standing.

"Alright oh wise one, I am going to find my mate to speak of our pasts." He then turned to walk up the stairs, ignoring the deep chuckle from behind him. He had more important things to worry about.


	7. That Was Interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy.

Nuada walked into the master bedroom to find Harry cuddling his familiars, looking quite happy. He stood in the door watching him for a moment before walking over to sit cross-legged on the bed next to the wizard, gaining his attention and a bright smile.  
“Hi!” Nuada returned the smile.  
“Hello. Did you figure out where you want to start with getting to know each other?” He asked. Harry looked up at the ceiling for a moment before he answered.  
“What is your favorite color?” It took Nuada a minute to think about that. Before he would have answered blue but he couldn’t stop thinking of the first time he looked into Harry’s eyes.  
“Green. Yours?” Harry smiled.  
“Also green.” This gained a smirk from the elf. Though they shared the same favorite color, it was likely for very different reasons. Harry spoke again.  
“You mentioned a sister. What is she like?” Nuada’s smirk softened into a small smile as he thought about his sister.  
“She is a kind soul, as well as very soft spoken. Quite different from myself to be honest. As twins often are, we were very close as children, but I don’t think she agreed with my whole ‘humans must die’ phase. That and my self exile, damaged our relationship. I honestly never thought I could care for anyone as I did her, or truly even close. I have not seen her in centuries, the only reason I know how she is doing is we have a bond of some sort. I think after your birthday, I will take you to meet her and my father.” He sighed, then looked at the wizard. “What of you Harry? Do you have any siblings anywhere?” Said wizard shook his head.  
“Not any by blood. I have a godbrother named Neville. He is quiet, good with plants, and very powerful. He sadly doubts himself often thanks to a harsh upbringing by his grandmother, and abuse by his great uncle. Bastard hung him upside down from an upstairs window. It also doesn’t help that he is using his father’s wand.” Nuada hummed, not having idea why that is a bad thing. It was a great honor to receive a parents weapon. Harry chuckled.  
“A wand isn’t like other weapons if that’s what you are thinking. Other people can use your wand, unless the wand is compatible with your magic, or chooses you, you can never use it to your full potential. So Neville thinks he is less powerful than he really is because he can’t use his full magic.” Harry sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “Then we have Hermione. I honestly will be heartbroken if it turns out she was using me. She has been like an older sister to me, always worried about me, made sure I did my homework even when Ron tried to keep me ignorant. Her caring wasn’t like with us of course, but I could always tell she loved me. I hope it wasn’t all a ploy to get fame and money like Ron and Ginny.” He went to say more when the doorbell rang, making them both sit up and look at each other. “I don’t suppose that you are expecting someone?” Harry asked hopefully. Nuada shook his head and hurried off the bed and out the door. He was quickly down the stairs and to the front door, peering through the peephole to see his sister and a blonde girl with a whimsical look on her face. He opened the door, letting them both in.  
“Sister, what are you doing here? And who is this?” Before the other elf could answer Harry came down the stairs and yelled.  
“LUNA!!!” The next instant he was hugging the blonde girl close. She smiled and spoke.  
“Hello Harry. I’m glad to see you are finally happy.” Nuada looked at his sister.  
“Luna? As in Pandora’s daughter?” Nuala smiled.  
“Yes. She is the reason I am here. It seems she gained our sister’s seer abilities, and she saw you and Harry Potter here together. I wanted to meet my future brother, and Luna wanted to meet you and see her friend.” Nuada nodded and looked at his niece being smothered by his mate. He took a moment to look at her. Her hair, skin and eyes may have come from her human father, but her facial structure and build were all her mother. It made his heart clench. He had been extremely close to his older sister, and felt betrayed when he found out she had married a human, wizard or no. Now he felt extremely stupid. He should have been happy she had found her soulmate, should have been there to watch Luna grow up as he knew Nuala had. It saddened him that he hadn’t gotten to see Pandora before she died. But he had been at the funeral, watching from up high in a tree, listening to little Luna cry as they buried her mother. He wasn’t sure he would ever tell anyone, even Harry that he had been crying right along with her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry speaking.  
“Wait… Luna is your niece? I thought Nuala was your only sibling?” Nuada sighed.  
“She is… Now anyway. If you are close to Luna, then you know my older sister died some years ago.” Harry’s eyes narrowed, but he dropped it for now. It was obvious the subject made him uncomfortable so he wouldn’t force the subject in front of others. Thankfully Luna got his attention anyway.  
“Hermione is on your side by the way. She always has been, even if she is bossy. She has just always let her insecurity get the better of her.” Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
“That first part is great, but what insecurity?” Luna sighed.  
“Her insecurity about being a muggleborn. Hermione always thought she needed to prove her power and intelligence above all others. She got an awakening when she got her creature inheritance and then shortly after, met her own soulmate.” This really got Harry’s attention.  
“What inheritance? And why am I only hearing this now? She is 19, meaning she got her inheritance two years ago.”   
“She is also an elf. As for why she hasn’t yet told you, I don’t know. Probably didn’t feel she had time or that it was safe during the war. And over the summer you only write letters, and it is kind of sensitive information for letters.” Harry was nodding in understanding.  
“Fair point. I understand why she didn’t tell me about her soulmate,we were kind of stuck with Ron. Major thing for Hermione and very much the jealous type.” Nuada spoke now.  
“We could just invite this Hermione here you know. Maybe send Luna to get her?” Harry looked thoughtful, turning toward Luna again.  
“What do you say Lu? Willing to go grab my sister so I can talk to her?” Luna smiled and skipped toward the door, opening it and skipping out, closing it behind her. “I take that as a yes.” He then turns to Nuala. “Now in all the comotion, I don’t think we have been properly introduced. Harry Potter.” He stuck out his hand to shake hers. She gave a small smile before moving forward and to his surprise pulling him into a hug.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Harry. I am glad my brother has finally found you and is finding happiness.” Harry grinned as they pulled apart, looking over at Nuada to see him smiling. The prince waited until his sister had turned before he spoke.  
“I was planning to bring him to meet you and father after he went through his inheritance. But then again you always were rather impatient. I’ll bet when Luna told you she saw us together, it was your idea to come here, wasn’t it?” Nuala continued to smile.  
“Of course. Do you really I was going to wait to see you happy brother dear? I could feel that you were finally feeling some semblance of peace, it made me curious. So I asked Luna if she had seen anything. She told me what she saw and now here we are. I must say I envy you brother.” Nuada gave her a questioning look, but she never got to answer. Instead the front door swung open, Luna skipping in and a young elf with medium brown curls walks in more cautiously. Her eyes flicked around warily until she saw Harry standing next to Nuala, smiling brightly. The elf grinned and they both moved forward to hug each other. The female moved away first.  
‘Harry where are we? And who are these people?” She asked, gesturing toward the royal twins. Nuada spoke up.  
“Very good questions, but how about we adjourn to the living room to speak? Get more comfortable.” Hermione eyed him suspiciously, looking at her two friends to gage the situation. They were both perfectly at ease, so she relaxed and nodded to the older elf, following him into the aforementioned living room and sitting in a wingback chair by the fire. Nuada sat on a loveseat, Harry plopping down and cuddling into his side. Nuala and Luna took the other loveseat. Harry decided to start.  
“Well I’ll start with who they are first. This Nuada, my soulmate, and his twin sister Nuala. And we are in one of Nuada’s safehouses.” Hermione’s face scrunched up in thought.  
“I know those names from somewhere…” Her eyes widened as she stared at Harry. “Your soulmate is the Crown Prince of Bethmora?” Harry just smiles, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. “Of course he is. Only you Harry.” She said the last part fondly. Said boy grinned.  
“Griphook said something similar. So who's your soulmate?” Hermione gave a little small smile.  
“His name is Malion, and he’s an elf.” Nuada started chuckling, making all but Nuala look at him in confusion. He decided to elaborate.  
“He is a friend of mine, though I have not seen him in a couple years. He followed me into my exile.” Hermione frowned.  
“It seems he and I need to have a talk about keeping things from each other. He never told me.” Nuada looked uneasy.  
“I’m sure he is planning to tell you…” She cut him off.  
“I thank for that but I met him over a year and a half ago and he has yet to tell me. I’ve told him everything, and he kept something so trivial from me…I’m going to find out why.” With a pop she was gone. Harry sighed.  
“Well that was interesting.”


End file.
